


Lips Which I have Loved

by Rydia_Auften



Category: Mai-HiME
Genre: Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Protectiveness, Trigger Warning!, Unrequited Crush, teenage hormones enhanced with superpowers, trying to make it less bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rydia_Auften/pseuds/Rydia_Auften
Summary: My story as to what happened behind the shadowed screen to Natsuki by Shizuru.
Relationships: Fujino Shizuru/Kuga Natsuki
Kudos: 6





	Lips Which I have Loved

**Author's Note:**

> While looking at an old memory stick I found this old story of mine I had posted once before under a different name at a different site.
> 
> Serious non-con trigger warnings!
> 
> Disclaimer, I don't own any part of Mai Hime

Takes place just after Kiyohime has tossed Nao and Julia off the cliff

You know my secret now Natsuki…

Kiyohime brought us here to this secluded house. I held you en route after you fainted. There’s something you haven’t told me, it is impossible that little whore was able to incapacitate you as she had. You’ve lost the fight in you, but it’s alright, I shall protect you.

I had to undress you. You hadn’t woken up yet, I had to find out if she hurt you. I peeled down the zipper of your motorcycle outfit and my heart rejoiced. I realized you were wearing the pale blue bra I helped you choose when we last went shopping and further down were the matching panties. You wore such hideous lingerie before you knew me. It was not uncommon to watch you undress in the locker room to find you wearing a sports bra and plain white underwear. I later attributed this flaw to your lack of a female role model growing up, I’m so happy to have played a part in your evolution.

You moaned into wakefulness as I pulled the suit down your shoulders and arms. You were bruised round the ribs on your right side, but I don’t think anything broke. I helped you sit up so I could undo the bra and bandage your damaged area. You were irresistibly cute as you blushed.

“Ara, Natsuki. Don’t be shy with me; I already own a pair of those.” I said as you covered your chest with your arm. You hadn’t spoken yet, but I promise you I was professional as I dressed your wound Natsuki, my dear friend…

I’m lying, Natsuki. I wanted to undress you. There was no damage to the outfit which hugs your body so intimately. I embraced that enviable fabric once I was out of sight and inhaled deeply. A feeling of happiness rose and vanished in an instant to a wave of loneliness. I know my feelings are one sided, it frustrates me that it is only you who makes me feel this way.

I know I am cruel to be relieved you were actually harmed. But now that I am taking care of you, now that it is just you and I, perhaps your heart will find me too.

I made you tea and put mayo on biscuits, but you wouldn’t eat. You would barely drink, but I wouldn’t let you lie down again until you had that at least. You didn’t even complain about how bitter it was.

 _It will help you to rest_. Your mind was so troubled. I meant only for you to be calm.

You were sleeping deeply when I returned from cleaning the tea set. I sat next to you and caressed your cheek with the back of my hand. You were so warm and soft, my heart quickened. Oh Natsuki, I sat for a long moment. I couldn’t walk away, not when I had the chance to finally taste your kiss. ‘ _I will never hurt you’_ I thought as I leaned down and gently pressed my lips to yours.

Gods Natsuki, it was sweeter than I could have ever imagined!

“Natsuki” I whispered. “My Natsuki” You didn’t move so I kissed you again. My hands began to wander down to feel you over your blanket and I was overwhelmed by both guilt and excitement as I felt your nipple become hard.

“Enough Shizuru” I mentally chastised myself without removing the offending hand. I’ve never touched anybody like this before other than myself. I’ve fantasized about us being together before and I wondered how much I could do to you before you would sense me. Could I make love to you in your sleep?

The thought inflamed my desire, but my heart told me that I could not dishonor you. Someday, you will give yourself to me. Someday… 

But there you were; I pulled the blanket down, you were almost nude before me, an angel with broken wings.

It was then it occurred to me that there were other means of quenching the flame.

I stood to remove my robe and admired you from above. I was utterly charmed. The lacy panties accentuate the curve of your hips and crown your flat tummy. You are ticklish there I recalled, because I’ve hugged you from behind only to have you squirm if my fingers grazed your belly. Your endowments are smaller than mine, but I adore them. They could fit perfectly in my hands if I was to grasp them, and as if the blush pink nodes atop them heard my thoughts, they arose.

Gods! How I wanted you my Natsuki!

I carefully placed myself astride of you so that I didn’t hurt your ribs. The majority of my weight was on my knees that rested beside your hips; our breasts were pressed up against one another. The sensation of our skin against one another was pure heaven. I kissed you so I could suck on your lower lip and then you stirred--

I didn’t move; I was certain the tea would hold you to your dreams.

“Shi-zu-ru” I’m certain you whispered. You were dreaming about me!

“I love you Natsuki” I spoke softly to you. I grasped the fingers of your left hand and placed them by your head and kissed you again. My other hand traveled down our bodies. I slipped my fingers beneath my panties and made familiar circles. My hips moved of their own accord.

“Natsuki” I whispered repeatedly. Your name has always caused my heart to beat faster, and in this unspeakable act, it caused the tension to build quickly.

I closed my eyes as my mind pictured that it was you touching me. Our fingers entwined, oh Natsuki, my Natsuki, you felt so good. 

I called your name loudly when I climaxed. I trembled so terribly my knees lost their strength and I felt myself collapse on top of you. When my eyes opened, I was rested on the crook of your neck which was wet with my tears. I could hear your heartbeat, calm, unaffected.

Oh Natsuki, I made a mistake!

I thought doing this would melt the fever in me, but it only rages hotter. I covered you quickly then jumped into the shower. I did not dishonor you, but I had to leave you or else I just might have.

I watch you as you sit peacefully looking into the garden. I am sitting behind you, the graceful curve of your neck reminds me of the flesh I so desired to possess last night. You have yet to tell me what has taken your spirit from you, but I will help you find it again. Nobody knows we are here. We can hide until the crisis has passed and I will keep you safe.

I will find a way to open your heart to me.

I will make you mine.

**Author's Note:**

> In the original post there was a second chapter about Natsuki's thoughts about this event after she bullied Yukino into telling her what she saw.
> 
> I'm not posting that because it leads into the sequelling story with some of the cringiest, most angsty writing I have ever produced. Not that it's a terrible thing, it got a lot of hits and positive feedback, but over a decade later I'm not so sure that Shizuru should get to have a happy ending with Natsuki.
> 
> I'll say chapter one is now a standalone story.


End file.
